Feeling Autumn
by Marineblau12
Summary: Semua orang mati, juga pernah hidup. Tanpa sadar, mereka yang sempat hidup memberikan jalan bagi setiap generasi untuk datang dan punya tempat seperti saat ini. Jika mereka tak ada, tak akan ada yang selanjutnya. Kita ada karena mereka yang pernah ada.


**Warn: OOC akut, missstype, random.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Om Kishimoto**

.

.

**Feeling Autumn**

.

.

Walking through autumn leaves with your love brings back a memory of a magic to time as a child when a pile of leaves was so much more than a nuisance.

-:- Autumn Love, Jayne Fisher -:-

.

.

Dia berdiri dengan kokoh, menjulang bagai menara di antara tumpukan daun kuning kecoklatan yang rapuh dan ringan. Mata kelam yang menatap langit, hamparan awan jingga yang indah, berkedip pelan, sayu, dan redup. Mulut sedikit terbuka, membebaskan gumpalan udara putih tipis, juga harapannya yang tak pernah berhenti bicara.

Suara anak-anak yang berlarian di tepi jalan membuatnya berhenti melangkah, menoleh sekilas, lalu terdiam.

Tiga tahun lalu, Konoha...

Desanya tak seramai sekarang. Suasananya masih cukup menyenangkan. Tak terlalu berisik, udara yang masih bersih.

Sempurna.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan helaian daun ringan, berputar sebentar sebelum jatuh membentur tanah. Menatap pohon oak besar yang gundul, dia bertanya.

Apa gunanya daun jika akhirnya gugur juga?

.

.

"Semua pertanyaan punya jawaban, kau hanya perlu mencarinya."

Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk meladeni Hyuuga lemah yang suka ikut campur. Di bangsal rumah sakit, Sasuke memilih diam.

Hinata tak bergerak sesaat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mendekat dan menuntaskan tugas memeriksa si Uchiha yang berhati beku. Langkahnya gemetar tapi pasti, perlahan maju, mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf…" ujarnya pelan, meminta persetujuan yang tak pernah dapat balasan. Sasuke membuang muka. Tangannya yang gemetar dia bawa naik, menarik sedikit kerah seragam pasien bercorak putih, lalu meraba segel hitam yang punya hawa mencekam.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak."

Lalu hening. Udara seakan punya tangan yang bersiap mencekik Hinata yang canggung. Jadi setelah selesai, dia buru-buru keluar, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sasuke yang ditinggalkan masih tak bergerak dari posisinya, membiarkan sinar matahari dari jendela membuatnya pekat seperti bayangan, menyisakan mata tajam yang berwarna merah darah.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Siapa peduli?

Jangan tanya dari mana kekacauan ini bermula. Bukan salah Sasuke kalau wanita ini, si Hyuuga yang selalu menyukai Naruto, datang dan membawakan tomat segar untuknya. Dia tak pernah meminta, jadi untuk apa merasa bersalah?

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Dia bahkan masih berdiri di pintu saat bertanya. Matanya yang tak fokus seolah enggan. Sasuke tak pernah punya keinginan untuk memperhatikan atau sekedar melihat, tapi si penggugup ini benar-benar merusak suasana hening yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Aku bertemu Sakura saat di jalan," dia berkata sambil melangkah masuk, menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk. Dia tersenyum, tapi pudar saat raut tak senang Sasuke muncul. Mengambil piring kecil di atas meja, Hinata mulai memotong tomatnya.

Pemeriksaan rutin hari itu berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Lalu seperti biasa, Hinata pergi, Sasuke sendiri.

.

.

Angin sejuk musim gugur, menjadi portal yang mengantarkannya pada kegelapan yang membingungkan. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Sasuke memandang kosong ke luar jendela, dengan hati tak mengerti. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba paham pada sikap Itachi, pengorbanannya, rasa sakitnya, cita-citanya… tapi tak pernah dapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Saat itu, ia yang terlalu frustasi, membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Mengapa?"

Lalu si Hyuuga muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka, dan dengan ke-sok-tahuan-nya memberi jawaban yang bahkan tak ada hubungan dengan kebingungan yang Sasuke coba pahami. Sasuke kesal, namun ia menahan untuk tak menanggapi. Semakin susah karena gadis itu ternyata datang lagi keesokan harinya, dan esoknya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga dia merasa pusing karena bayangan wajah gugup itu terus tertangkap matanya, terekam, lalu memenuhi otaknya yang selalu mempertanyakan Itachi. Tapi dia tetap tak menanggapi, tetap mengacuhkan Hinata yang ditugaskan Hokage untuk selalu memeriksanya. Namun kali ini, bukan lagi karena kesal. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran cakra lemah yang membiaskan rasa hangat dari Hinata.

Terbiasa, adalah kata yang akhirnya Sasuke ketahui tak cocok untuknya. Karena terbiasa artinya penyesuaian, dan menyesuaikan diri apalagi dengan seseorang, manusia, makhluk yang paling gampang berubah-ubah, adalah hal yang tak pernah bagus. Sasuke menyadarinya saat ia telah dinyatakan sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat dia kembali ke rumah yang selalu sepi, dan memberinya ruang lagi untuk sembunyi, berpikir, dan mencari. Sasuke akan merasa seperti orang bodoh saat kemudian terbangun dan hanya duduk diam sambil melihat pintu geser yang tak bergerak.

Apa yang ditunggunya?

.

.

"Tahan sebentar, ya?"

Udara beraroma obat kembali lagi ke sistem penciuman Sasuke di tahun berikutnya. Tugas ANBU yang berat membuatnya terluka. Lengan patah dan kerusakan di sistem cakra jadi jalan si Hyuuga yang selalu bertugas di rumah sakit untuk kembali masuk ke dalam jangkauannya.

Siang itu, di awal musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke merasa menemukan sesuatu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membalut lengan shinobi yang jarang ia temui. Sasuke cuma diam, menatap pantulan gambaran mereka dari jendela.

.

.

"Kau bawa tomat?"

Jenius artinya pintar, juga punya ingatan bagus.

Setahun yang lalu, saat dirawat di rumah sakit, Sasuke ingat Hinata selalu datang sambil membawa sekantung tomat segar untuknya. Kali ini, gadis dewasa itu terlihat membawa lebih banyak barang tapi tak ada satupun tomat. Dia terlihat jadi lebih menyedihkan dengan tas hitam besar serta jas putih yang kebesaran.

"Tidak… maaf," lalu berjalan mendekat dengan papan putih berisi formulir catatan kesehatan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Angin bertiup lagi, daunnya kembali terbang, Sasuke terus berjalan.

Kenapa harus hidup jika akhirnya juga pasti mati?

Pertanyaan itu sering muncul dalam kepalanya. Ketika kaki membawanya melangkah di kawasan pekuburan, dia kembali bertanya hal yang sama. Dia duduk di antara makam ayah dan ibu, memandangi karangnya yang meretak, pahatan nama mereka yang tergores, lalu bunga lily yang dia genggam. Di tengah kekalutannya, ada cakra kecil yang tak jauh. Dia segera berdiri, lalu berbalik, dan melihat Hinata yang bersimpuh di makam ibunya.

September setahun tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke merasa punya rekan yang sama terlukanya seperti dia.

.

.

Apa gunanya daun jika akhirnya gugur juga?

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke berbalik, melihat Hinata yang melambai padanya dari kursi taman di bawah pohon yang gundul. Tanpa dicari, akhirnya Sasuke tahu jawabannya.

Dia langsung mengambil langkah maju, tergesa, hampir berlari, lalu berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang membuatnya berkeliling taman agar tak mati kebosanan menunggunya lebih dari sejam. Hinata tersenyum, meminta maaf dengan bahasa non verbal. Sasuke tak menanggapi, hanya duduk di sisi gadis itu, dengan wajah tertekuk masam, dan jari mereka berdua yang saling bertautan.

.

.

-:- Daun menyediakan makanan untuk tanaman, lalu akar menyimpan cadangannya. Memang dia akan gugur, tapi dia memberi kesinambungan hidup untuk pohon tempatnya bernaung. -:-

.

.

Uchiha pernah hidup dan berjaya. Itachi pernah tersenyum dan bahagia. Sasuke pernah percaya dan terluka. Hinata juga akhirnya bisa tertawa. Sasuke paham, dia yang kini adalah buah pengorbanan Itachi, ibu, ayah, serta klannya yang telah mati. Mereka mati, Sasuke hidup.

Semua orang mati, juga pernah hidup. Tanpa sadar, mereka yang sempat hidup memberikan jalan bagi setiap generasi untuk datang dan punya tempat seperti saat ini. Jika mereka tak ada, tak akan ada yang selanjutnya. Kita ada karena mereka yang pernah ada. Kita hidup untuk mereka yang akan segera hidup.

Itu sistem biasa, sederhana. Hanya sesimpel itu. Jadi, kenapa bertanya?

Autumn, musim di mana daun jatuh dan pergi, angin kencang yang berlari, juga Sasuke yang belajar untuk mengerti.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**=_=") Bener-bener gak nyambung. Ini berantakan abis namanya.**

**Hadeh, susah banget kembali lagi menulis saat kesibukan meraja lela menjajah pribadi dan imajinasi saya. Judul pun aneh, ceritanya apa lagi, konklusinya malah amburadul.**

**Maaf kalau saya jadi cuma ngotorin FNI SasuHina ini.**

**Anyway, saya mau ngucapin selamat SHDL! #niupterompet… Semoga pairing SasuHina ini gak kayak Skinny jeans yang cuma ngetrend setaun atau dua taunan aja, tapi mirip setelan jas hitam yang selalu langgeng dari jaman ke jaman yang dipakai sama golongan aristokrat yang selalu cocok di setiap suasana.**

**Sekedar curhat, awalnya tadi mau bikin genre Angst (Oh, no!) tapi berhubung saya gak pernah tahan sama sad ending jadilah akhirnya begini. SasuHina all the way! Yeah!**

**Tapitapitapi, ada yang sedikit mengganjal nih, kenapa eventnya sepi? Ayo donk buat author lain, semangat buat ngerjain fic untuk event ini! #mainin pompom.**

**Karena An-nya udah kepanjangan dan durasi mengetik saya sudah habis, saya mau bilang terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah setia mereview fic saya. I love you, guys! #peluk…**

**See ya!**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
